My big Brother, Shiroe
by Dragon Courage
Summary: When Sunny is transported to Elder Tale, all she wants to do is go back home and hide behind her elder brother. Whilst trying to return home however, Sunny begins to meet new people and go new places. She forms bonds and friendships. Soon, however she is forced to put these bonds to the test when darkness looms and she realizes that sometimes big brothers can't be there.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Log Horizon, and I never will.**

**Hi, I don't know what I'm doing writing another story, much less one where I don't know where it's headed, but here we are! In this story, Shiroe, Akatsuki, Nyanta and Nautsugu- am I spelling this right?- never logged on when the apocalypse happened. If I am going to include them, they will be in the normal world trying to get everyone back. This story will be based around an original character that I came up with. However, the minor characters like the crescent moon alliance will probably show up. **

**Also, I would love if you would send me your OCs, I would really like to flesh out this world a little more!**

**Oh, a warning before we start, I haven't yet watched all the episodes, only to episode 8, so if I get something wrong, I apologise! Please let me know if something happens that I don't know of or if I get something wrong, thank you!**

**Oh, and it would be very nice of you to review once and a while.**

SunnyDay, fourteen year-old level 1, felt like she was going to faint. Or maybe fall over dead after screaming. Or maybe both…..

Hmmmm…. Didn't sound like a bad idea, actually.

But, she couldn't do that, SunnyDay reminded herself. Especially not here, not in Elder Tale. Here, if she did that, she might not be safe.

As new player, Sunny had been logging on for the first time in time for the new update. She had been, and still was, absolutely gob-smacked and close to having some kind of extreme mental breakdown. Her brother had been helping her look for a low level monster to fight when it happened. One minute, Sunny was struggling with the controls, trying to make her character climb onto a log, the next, she found herelf experiencing some kind of strange falling sensation. She didn't register blacking out, but somehow she found herself waking up in the middle of a grassy meadow. As she had lifted her head, she had come face to bark with a very familiar log.

And here she sat, all alone, nearly two hours after it immediately happened, terrified and scared out of her mind. All Sunny wanted to do was run home, find her older brother and hide behind him.

For as long as Sunny could remember, her older brother had always been protective of her, as most older brothers tended to be. He had always been a constant presence, always there, not necessarily speaking or really interacting with those around him- he was too shy- but he was **there.** He was there like their parents hadn't been. Even though he was almost ten years older than her, they had always had a bond closer than twins.

Maybe he was here too! It was a viable thought, after all, he did play Elder Tale- he had been the one to grab her interest in the mmorpg and insist she start playing it. Swiftly, hoping he would be here too- because regardless of the fact that him being here too would mean they were both somehow, impossibly, trapped in one of the most popular mmorpgs in the world- him being here too, with her, would make everything alright.

Narrowing her eyes, Sunny tried to summon up her friends list somehow- if this were truly Elder Tale, then the menu should still work, right? To Sunny's immense surprise, the attempt worked, although, she got the main menu rather than the friends list.

Immediately, SunnyDay's eyes honed in on the log out option. For a moment, her finger hovered over the shiny button in hesitation. Then, gathering her courage and common sense, she tapped it. And tapped it again as a small 'denied' symbol came up.

For a moment, Sunny felt like crying, as she sat on her boulder just tapping the glimmering option repeatedly, getting the same reaction every time.

Finally, she let out a sobbing sigh, and turned to the friends list, in the hope of finding her brother to make everything alright again, to turn the world right side up again. She opened her friend's list, before she had been taken into the game, she had added her older brother to her list.

For a moment, she just gazed at the dulled and offline name.

Her brother wasn't here.

He wasn't **here.** Like he **always was**.

Surely the sky had turned orange.

Because, the one thing that made Sunny feel safe after Fa- no, HE had finally left them alone, had been her older brother. Always standing up for her, when she was too much of a coward to do anything else. He even told her that it wasn't her fault, the way she was afraid or strangers.

Finally, after two hours of holding them back, tears spilled out of red puffy eyes and continued their descent down pale cheeks. Sunny laid her head in her arms and pulled her knees up to her chest as she continued to sob softly.

How could this happen? This wasn't even supposed to be possible! The laws of reality and whatever else were supposed to prevent it. Thanks a lot, Newton!

In the clearing where she was sitting, the birds and animals stilled. In her small world of self pity, Sunny didn't notice the creature until it dripped saliva on her.

Feeling something sticky and warm slide down her forehead was not the most pleasing of sensations and SunnyDay stilled as she felt it. Slowly, she lifted her tear-stained face to face a monstrous creature.

With fangs the size of a ruler and its disgusting mutated mouth that didn't close, Sunny wondered what kind of sicko came up with that sort of ugliness. Its fur was mangy and at intervals to show the raw flesh beneath it. Flies buzzed around its body, and maggots could be clearly seen nestling into the rotten flesh that hung off the poor monster in clumps. Its spine was hunched in such an unnatural position, that it made Sunny flinch at the agony she realized it must have been in. wicked curved claws forced the beast to stand tenderly and lightly lest he harm himself. All in all, the creature loosely reminded Sunny of some kind of distorted and mutated zombie dog.

Surprisingly, despite the threatening guttural growl that it emanated, Sunny felt pity for the tortured animal. It was probably in unbearable pain, if its glazed eyes were anything to go by.

The way she was about to be, Sunny realized as she leapt away from suddenly snapping slobbering jaws.

Landing a short distance away, Sunny took off, running for the hills. She leapt over tree trunks and ducked under branches, racking her mind for some way to escape the beast that still pursued her. She could hear it as it stumbled and barged its way behind her. Luckily, thanks to her smaller size and greater maneuverability, she made up for how many more legs the wolf creature had than her. Another advantage she held over the beast was her greater health. Sunny could hear its labored breaths behind her; it couldn't keep up for that much longer, not at this speed.

Glancing behind her, Sunny tried to find its level out of curiosity. The little bar that proclaimed it as a 'wounded wolf' listed it at a level five, four levels her senior.

While Sunny was looking behind her, she neglected looking before her, and, as some form of divine punishment, a root lodged itself over her toes, effectively tripping her.

Sunny lay sprawled on the grass as the wolf bounded the last few feet to her, tongue hanging out of its mouth and one eye rolling grotesquely in random directions. Up close, the monster emanated a stench rivalling the smell of cat urine, spoiled milk, rotten eggs, and manure combined. It was also terrifying as it leaned over Sunny, preparing for the final strike.

In a desperate terror, SunnyDay reached into her beginner's adventurer's pack, searching with a fervor only found in those fearing an imminent demise. Her fingertips brushed something solid and with a terrified shout, Sunny grasped whatever it was she had touched and brought it up in a last ditch effort to remain alive.

Sunny squeezed her eyes shut, hoping against hope that whatever it was that she grabbed was a shield of some sort, or better, a weapon. At the moment, Sunny couldn't quite remember the race and class she had picked- perhaps because of her imminent death- but she hoped that it was a strong fighting race. She desperately needed it at the moment.

To Sunny's surprise, she heard a soft hissing noise and a light pleasing fragrance assaulted her nostrils. Warily opening one eye, Sunny hastily opened the other in an attempt to verify the strange sight.

The once mangy and disgusting beast that had been her pursuer now sat back on its haunches, no longer looming over her. As a matter of fact, it was no longer mangy and disgusting either. Where there was once dangling rotten flesh, now soft black fur was growing and spreading down its spine. Its eyes were shut in a content and relaxed manner.

When the transformation was finished the animal before Sunny was a healthy, happy, black wolf. As the transformation was finished, the wolf let out a surprisingly human-like sigh before lying down on the soft green grass in contentment.

Startled, Sunny looked from the wolf to the object in her hand. It was a glass bottle of sorts. In awe, Sunny twisted it around to read the label written in dainty, black cursive. "Healing Potion! Heals minor wounds and cuts. Great for young adventurers!"

Lifting an eyebrow, Sunny looked from the wolf to the now empty bottle. The wolf remained in the sun, drinking in the fresh air with its eyes shut, temporarily at peace with all around it.

Slowly, so as not to attract the wolf's attention, Sunny began to scoot backwards on the grass. Almost immediately as she began to move, the wolf's eyes snapped open and started staring her down, as though judging her. With an almost exasperated sigh, the wolf stood to its full height- a stunning ten feet at shoulders.

Suddenly, the wolf began to hack and cough, before spitting out a long thin object. Once this was done, the wolf turned on its heel and left, leaving silence in its wake.

For several moments, Sunny just sat, hardly daring to breathe, not daring to move. Then, with glacial slowness brought on by imminent death barely and perhaps not yet avoided, Sunny crawled forward on hands and knees to examine the object.

It appeared to be an instrument of some sort. Most likely in the woodwind family. Although it closely resembled a recorder of some sort, there were no holes for one's fingers to cover up, only a hole at each end. Some sort of wolf was carved in intricate and careful accuracy at the end of the whistle. All in all, Sunny thought it resembled a long whistle. Albeit an extremely beautiful one.

Sunny couldn't help but to marvel the beauty of it, gently running her fingers along the carved wood that she couldn't remember picking up.

Coming to herself in sudden clarity, Sunny looked around the sunlit clearing warily, silently searching for any more threats. Sunny wanted to be far away from the next monster before it had the chance to drool on her again.

Nothing in the clearing seemed to have teeth and claws however. If anything this clearing seemed kind of nice in a way. Insects buzzed around in blissful peace, bees and a few butterflies lazily floated from one flower to the other, and a few birds even sang unseen in the trees. It was as though the wolf never even entered the clearing.

Sunny shakily got to her feet, still shaken from her earlier scare, and moved further into the center of the clearing, aiming to sit on a tree stump. Somehow, as she walked she misjudged her step and tripped over her own feet. Sitting up, Sunny looked down at her feet, wondering why she was acting like a klutz. Even when hurt or frightened, Sunny knew she was **never **so clumsy.

After examining her feet and legs, Sunny was astounded she hadn't noticed it sooner. Her body was a good three to four inches taller than what she was used to. When she was running, Sunny must have been too adrenaline fueled to notice she was moving any differently, but now, after she had calmed down and tried to walk the way she used to Sunny's body wouldn't work the way she was used to.

Then, on her hands and knees, she crawled to the treestump. Still wary of her balance, Sunny curled up against it, too shell-shocked to do anything more.

Earlier, SunnyDay had cried. She had sobbed. And, she had mourned. Now, after being chased by some kind of rabid monster, she had nothing left. So, she sat beside the tree log and stared dully off into space.


End file.
